Sleep while you can
by Cazule
Summary: Malik has a hole in his heart… can anyone help him, or will they just take advantage of him? Yaoi… No like no read…


A/N: Oh wow… I'm actually posting something on here! I'm usually too shy to post anything because I'm afraid of rejection… in fact, I doubt anyone will even get as far as reading this… anyway!! On with the story!

Summary: Malik has a hole in his heart… can anyone help him, or will they just take advantage of him? Yaoi… No like no read…

Disclaimer: Why do we even have to do these? Gah, I don't own anything except the idea for this story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was one of those days. Malik sat outside on a wet park bench with his knees pulled all the way to his chin and with his hands wrapped around his knees. Even as rain poured down over his head he refused to move.

Malik was struggling internally with himself, mostly focusing on the emptiness that filled him inside. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he was better off without Mariku he knew he couldn't live without that dark voice urging his every move. He was confused without the voice and he had never felt so lonely. Everyone had said that Mariku was an evil spirit and that he deserved to be banished, but what they didn't realize was that evil was a part of himself and when they banished away the evil they had also banished away a part of his own soul.

He had been convinced himself for the longest time that the spirit was evil, and he even had a big part in banishing Mariku away. But now that Mariku was gone, he felt a deep yearning for him to come back, for Mariku to be back in his mind, coaxing him along like he had always done.

Malik say on that bench silently for what seemed like an eternity, brooding over the lost part of his soul. He didn't even notice when a dark figure approached him and took a seat next to him. He didn't notice him until he felt a light breath on his ear whispering, "you look cold, just sitting here moping". Malik jumped and turned to see Bakura, one of the people he had acquainted himself with in battle city.

Malik scowled and said, "I wasn't moping, I was in deep thought!" He glared at Bakura through wet bangs and Bakura grinned back.

"Sure you were," Bakura said sarcastically, "but whatever you were moping about I don't want to hear it. I don't like whiners. I only came over here because I thought with that spacey head of yours you might not have noticed it was raining. I thought I might as well come over here and get you moving because if you died… it would be such a waste."

Malik chose to ignore the last comment made and he nodded a slight thank and began rising from the bench. But before he could make it all the way off he felt Bakura's Long fingers wrap around his arm. "It's a long way to your house, and it's still pouring rain," Bakura said pulling himself up but not letting go of Malik, "you should come over to my house until the weather's fit to walk in.

Malik nodded again, suddenly feeling the rain pierce his skin with an icy cold wrath. Bakura grinned and pulled Malik along, never letting go of his arm until they reached his house. When Malik finally walked inside Bakura's house he felt as if he couldn't stand anymore. When Bakura let go of his arm he slunk against the wall and could move no further.

Bakura simply shook his head and led Malik to the bathroom. "You can take a shower and clean yourself up some. You might even wake up some or even come out of that trance that you seem to be in," Malik nodded again. Bakura eyed him and said "you don't seem to talk much anymore… you were so chatty back in your glory days." Malik did nothing to react this time. Bakura continued on, "anyway, here are some clothes you can change into, and if the storm doesn't stop you can spend the night here. I would drive you home but I don't have a car." Malik took the dry clothes and towel gratefully and when Bakura slipped out of the room he proceeded to undress and take a shower.

When he finished, he emerged from the bathroom dressed in some silky pajamas that had obviously belonged to Ryou in some earlier day due to their size. Bakura was sitting on the living room couch watching TV and when he heard Malik enter he said, "I guess you're spending the night here tonight then." Malik looked at the news report and saw that there was a flash flood warning for their area and every surrounding area.

"I guess I am," Malik said softly. Bakura didn't turn around, and he kept watching TV. Malik stood there for a while in what he felt was an awkward silence, before settling himself on the couch next to Bakura. Before long he had fallen over from exhaustion and fallen asleep on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura's smile grew wild and he stroked the sleeping boys face fondly. "Sleep while you can, little one" Bakura said, softly, and he continued to watch the TV knowing he would have to wait oh so patiently to get his prize.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A/N: Thank you to all who are reading this right now, I appreciate it! And there will be a lemon in the next chapter, I promise! However, I would really like to get three reviews before I continue on… so please comment, and I will continue!

I hope you liked it. I made it kinda angty because that's how I like to do things. Full of angst. If you think Bakura is OOC please tell me, because I tried my hardest to keep him in character! Once again thanks for reading, and please R and R… you know you want to! Oh, and please remember that I finished writing this at three, so if there are any mistake, tell me and I will fix them, because I was kinda tired, and my typing tends to get sloppy.


End file.
